resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Shepherd (Daedalus)
Daedalus is a Chimera that appears in the first level of Resistance 2. Daedalus makes multiple appearances throughout the entirety of that game. Daedalus takes sole command of the Chimera, eliminating the command role of Angels and replacing them with Primarch and Overseers. Daedalus is a fairly large, black, squid-like creature that can float in the air (utilizing what can only be described as telekinetic levitation to achieve this). It is clearly visible where his old human body is, as it appears his brain has expanded enormously, and his human body has bent backwards onto it (his skull, ribcage, and upper-arms are all visible in the boss fight, and corpse). During Nathan Hale's first encounter with Daedalus, he says in a rather cryptic fashion, "They are calling to us. Can you hear them? It is beautiful", before he makes his escape from SRPA Station Igloo. Daedalus continues to make appearances as the game continues, speaking with telepathic messages to Hale (note: Daedalus can only send these telepathic messages to infected humans). Daedalus is a creation of Dr. Malikov. During Project Abraham, Malikov infused DNA from Pure Chimera strains into two subjects; one of which was Jordan Adam Shepherd, a soldier of whom Hale knew very well. Shepherd mutated into Daedalus, and was kept in captivity at SRPA Station Igloo up until his escape at the beginning of Resistance 2. During the events of Resistance 2, Daedalus activates the Chimeran towers scattered across the USA. He is finally killed by Hale on board his flagship in the Chimeran Fleet. As Jordan Shepherd Prior to becoming Daedalus, Shepherd's childhood was consumed by his father's abuse, alcoholism and religious fervor, along with his father's extreme temper he passed onto his son. In his adult years, Shepherd married a woman named Hannah and became a traveling bible salesman. It is during their marriage, that Hannah suffered a miscarriage of their unborn baby, forcing her to become mentally depress. When Jordan came home to his wife, he found his neighbor, Mr. Hetterwood, comforting Hannah (only for her loss of her baby). In Shepherd's state of mind, consumed with paranoia on how close his wife was becoming with neighbor, Jordan murdered them both. Consumed with guilt, and horrified of how he is more like of his late father; desperate to redeem himself, Shepherd join the U.S. Army. Initially, Shepherd was only interested in duty, and so did not want the camaraderie of the other men in his unit, causing them to mock him for being solitary and quiet. When Shepherd saw a notice from a confidential project (Abraham) canvassing for volunteers, he eagerly put himself forward. However, Shepherd fails to mention his immune system was compromised during his childhood after wandering into a chemical testing zone in the everglades surrounding the house he shared with his father, but Shepherd refused to say anything about his past illness, in the hopes that the procedures he would undergo would suppress the natural anger he inherited from his father. After being injected with the Pure Chimera strain his whole body was slowly mutating to what he become to be known as "Daedalus". Quotes "They are calling to us. Can you hear them? It is beautiful" * Daedalus' first meeting with Hale at Station base Igloo. "Leave now...order your men to go. This place does not belong to you." * Heard telepathically at Bryce Canyon, Utah. "You are too late, you are leading your men to their deaths!" * Heard telepathically right before Hale and his squad first encounter The Swarm "Such arrogance...to think that we are a disease to be destroyed, when in fact we are the evolution of man. You think this planet is your birthright, but it was first ours. It was ours ages before you walked upright, and now it shall be once more. Soon your skies will shine with our stars, and the Earth shall tremble...only then will you know what it truly means to suffer..." *Daedalus meets Hale again at Bryce Canyon, while Daedalus activates the controls. "This matter is beyond your domain, you are a swarming larva refusing to evolve, stop this futile resistance and awaken." * Heard telepathically as Hale and Dr. Malikov escape Bryce Canyon "Look through my eyes Nathan, this the future that they will see." *Heard telepathically while Hale and his men search for Daedalus while Stalkers attack many squads of Black Ops in Iceland. "You must be free of them" *Heard telepathically as Daedalus prepares to kill Hawthorne "If you knew what was to happen you would not have fought. Such a waste, you could have been so much more." *Daedalus stabbing Nathan Hale in the stomach. "Traitor! You fight for a race that will only betray you!" ''You are all coming home" "They don't deserve this world, not after all they've done, not after all they've taken!" *Daedalus during the final boss fight Trivia Daedalus is name after the mythical craftsman of Greek mythology http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Daedalus. See Also *Intel 14, Journal Entry (Daedalus) *Intel 15, Journal Entry (Pure Chimera Strains) *SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 3 *SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 5 *SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 18 Category:Chimera Category:Characters Category:Bosses